Moonstar
Danielle "Dani" Moonstar, originally codenamed Psyche and later Mirage, is a fictional Marvel Comics Cheyenne superheroine associated with the X-Men. A mutant, Moonstar originally possessed the ability to create illusions of her opponents' fears or wishes. She later developed a wi300de range of psionic and energy manipulation powers. She also developed some magical abilities after a series of adventures in Asgard. She was a member of the X-Men's 1980s junior team the New Mutants and, after a long absence, its reincarnation X-Force. A Native American and member of the original New Mutants, Dani Moonstar was one of many mutants to lose their powers on M-Day. Moonstar currently uses her skills, experience and combat prowess to fight against evil as Hel's Valkyrie and one of the Fearless Defenders. Like many Cheyenne Danielle's religion is Cheyenne. Being a valkyrie Dani also she follows Norse religion. History Danielle Moonstar is a Native American psychic mutant from Boulder, Colorado she was the granddaughter of the chief and shaman. Dani lived with her grandfather after the disappearance of her parents whom she believed to were killed by a Demon Bear that haunted her dreams. Moonstar eventually joined the New Mutants to learn how to use her powers which she had no control over. Danielle also became a Valkyire, gained new powers and a flying horse named Brightwind. Powers & Abilities Mutantion: Moonstar/Mirage's mutantion when she was 14 to 15 years old. It gave her powers over the mind creating fear and illusions, talking to animals and psychic abilities. The mutantion was triggered by fear when she thought her grandfather didn't want around anymore. *'Empathy:' Moonstar/Mirage's mutantion gives her empathy allow her to undemanding show anyone's fear. Her empathy allows her to understand animals. *'Illusion Casting:' Moonstar/Miage's mutantion can help her read minds with her empathy and telepathy. This allows her to create a 3D psychic image of a person'sgreatest fear. *'Telepathy:' Moonstar/Mirage's mutantion gave her the power look into any mind. With this ability she can show 3D images someones fear and can talk to animals. *'Hunting:' Growing on a ranch just outside the city Moonstar/Mirage spent more time in the woods. She trained herself to become a great hunter. After her mutantion and becoming a Valkyire her hunting skills improved. *'Tracking:' Because Moonstar/Mirage grew up outside of city limits she learned a lot of survival skills in the forest than she could learn on a ranch. *'Weapons Expert:' Growing up Moonstar/Mirage taught herself how to use many weapons when she wasn't at home. Becoming a Valkyire has greatly improved her weapon skills. *'Archery:' Moonstar/Mirage learned how to use a bow and arrows when she spent her time in the woods. Her archery became even greater when she became a Valkyire. *'Swordsmanship:' *'Knife/Dagger Skills:' *'Survival Skills:' *'Psychic Energy:' Moonstar/Mirage's mutantion allows her to make psychic 3D images of anyones greatest fear. It also gives her the power to make weapons for herself out of psychic energy. *'Death Sense:' Like all Valkyries Moonstar/Mirage has the ability and power to sense death. *'Immortality:' All Valkyries are immortal which would make Moonstar/Mirage immortal. *'Asgardian Powers:' Valkyries are Norse Asgardian warriors serving the gods. This allows Moonstar/Mirage and all the Valkyrie warriors to have the powers an Asgardian. Dani Moonstar Gear *Spear *Bow *Arrows *Sword *Dagger *Axe *Shield *Valkyire Armor Quotes Gallery Danielle_Moonstar_Evolution.png|Moonstar in X-Men Evolution Moonstar_MH.png|Moonstar in Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Avengers Members Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:X-Force Members Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Unwanted Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Female Category:Vigilante Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Patriots Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Leaders Category:Strategists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes